Wizards get OWNED!
by iezzern
Summary: The Demigods og to Hogwarts to compete against wizards. Who will win? Sort of golden trio and wizard bashing. Set after the giant war and during the order of the Phoenix. I really suck at summary...
1. They did WHAT?

Hera's POV

HOW DARE THEY?! Did I almost make your head explode? Okay I'm going to explain it to you. The wizards had said that they was going to challenge us to a duell. And then this TOAD came and said they were better then us...ARRGGGHHH!

Harry's POV

We sat in the Hall. Dumbledore raised. "I have a few announcements to come with. We are going to have a duell with a group of half-bloods" he said. "WHAT? I refuse to fight against some filthy mudbloods!" Malfoy yelled and the Slytherin table nodded in agreement. "Mr. Malfoy. These half-bloods are kind of special. They are half god. Half greek god" Dumbledore said. We gasped. "Hem hem" a sugar sweet voice said. We turned and saw an ALL pink lady. "These so called half-blood's parents are coming to. AND. I don't think they are much of an threat. They are weak. And we WILL win" she said and we yelled in agreement. GODS!? This is going to be easy.

Mr. D's POV

These wizards! WE ARE GOING TO KILL THEM! We had decided to take some few of our sons and daughters with us. We weren't allowed to fight. The other gods flashed into the dinner pavilion. "What are you doing here?" Anniebelle Face asked. "Ehm. We are going to an tournament" Artemis said. "Why?" Pedro Jorgenson asked. "Because..." Zeus started. "Because. Some weak people that got Hecate's blessing. They called themselves WIZARDS. And now they have challenged us. And then this TOAD came and said they were better than us" I said for him. "They are going DOOOOOOWN" Bill Mollace from the Apollo table yelled. Apollo smiled to his son. "So. We have chosen a few campers that are going with us" Artemis said. "Jason. My son. Are you in?" Zeus asked. "I'm definitely in!" Jasper yelled. "Perseus Jackson?" Uncle P. asked. "Why are you asking. I'M ALWAYS IN WHEN SOMEONE INSULT THE GODS!" Peter Jhonson yelled. We smiled at him. Even I. "Nico DiAngelo?" Hades asked. "Yes. As always, dad" Nicole said. "Chris Rodriguez, Travis and Connor Stoll?" Hermes asked. "Yes, dad" they yelled in union. "BUT. I think we should bring Travis' precious strawberry to" Consy said. Some of the campers snickered. "What?" Kaut Garden asked. "Oh. He just spends hours in the strawberry fields staring at it" Christian Lollugez said. And more joined in. "But he is to scared to pick it" Anniebelle said. Everyone was laughing at the red son of Hermes. "Ehm. Should we continue?" Aphrodite asked and grinned at Katu. "Miranda Gardenier?" Demeter asked. "Of course, mom" she said. "And Katie Gardner?" Demeter said and looked at her daughter. "Mhm. Of course" Katu answered. "YAY! Travis' precious strawberry are going too!" Christian yelled. Now everyone(including us gods) laughed. "SHUT IT! Just continue" Trevor yelled. "Okay. Ehm. Will Solace and Austin Mahone?" (I just had to take a last-name. And...yes) Apollo asked. "Yes, dad" the blondies said. "Nyssa Cameron(Again) and Leo Valdez?" Hephaestus asked. "Yup" they said in union. "Pollux?" I asked. He nodded to me. "Thalia, my lieutenant and Phoebe Starwish?" (I think you understand) Artemis asked. "Count us in" Tamara said. "Piper McLean and Drew Tanaka?" Aphrodite asked. "Yes. And I promise, Piper. I'm going to TRY to be nice" Drake said. Peter smiled. "Clarisse LaRue and Mark Jaster?" (YOU GET THE POINT) Ares asked. "I'm ready to run some idiots down" Cara answered. "Annabeth Chase and Malcolm?" Athena asked. They nodded. "And we need two satyrs. Grover Underwood?" Hera asked. "As long as we bring tin cans" Mr. Underworld said. "And Coach Hedge?" Hera asked. "These cupcakes are going DOOOOOWN"

Clarisse's POV

The rest of the Aphrodite-cabin and the Apollo-cabin was going too. The Apollo-cabin were going to take care of the music and the Aphrodite-cabin were the cheerleading squad. Hephaestus had invented some sort of mini cameras that was going to fly around and film the battles and send them direct at Camp Half-blood. We had packed and was ready. We walked down to the lake. I saw a big chariot. It was so big it could fit all of us and it still would look elegant. The chariot was grey with gold and silver decoration. The wheels was made of lightning and shadows. It had two swords crossing each other in the front and vines was wrapped around the swords. A dove was sat over the swords. And the floor in the chariot was made of feathers. The chariot was pulled by four pegasi. Two of them was made of water and two of them was machines. The reins were made of flowers. It maybe sounds like a mess. But it was beautiful. "Wow" was all i had to say. "C'mon children! We don't have ALL day!" Poseidon yelled enthusiastically. We climbed up in the chariot. I was about to fall of the ladder when someone grabbed me and pulled me up. It was Chris. The chariot started to move "Thank you" I said when we walked forwards in the chariot. Still holding hands. Then my father decided to join in. "Hey, Clarisse" he said. "Hey" I said back. Still remembering when he hit me. "Eh. I got you a pet" he said and snapped his fingers. A gigantic dragon appeared on the side of the chariot. "AWESOME!" I yelled. "C'mon Chris" I said and walked to the edge. I jumped from the rails and onto the dragon. Chris followed my example.

oooooooooooooooooooo

We were almost gigantic snow donuts when a gigantic castle came into view. On the grass field in front of the castle a crowd of students stood. They gasped and screamed when they saw the chariot. But I could see that some of them fainted when they saw my dragon, that was flying behind the chariot. The chariot landed on the ground with a *THUMP* and my dragon flew in a big sircle before he landed on the ground. I and Chris slid down from Harcias. Some of the wizards laughed. "What's so funny?" I yelled at them. They became silent. HAAA! BETTER THAN US?! They're cowards! "And YOU are supposed to be half GODS?!" A girl with bushy hair said. I pulled out my knife and threw it towards the girl, missing by a inch. "Let me see YOU do that" I sneered and walked towards my dad. "SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Bushy Beaver yelled. "That was only a demonstration" I yelled back at Bushy Beaver. Two other guys stepped up. I decided to nickname them Ginger Spice and Scarhead. "You was aiming a KNIFE at her!" Ginger Spice yelled. "And YOU think that you are better than US?! You're COWARDS!" I yelled to Bushy Beaver and Ginger Spice. Their eyes widened when they realised that we were REALLY dangerous. "T'Name is Clarisse LaRue. Daughter of Ares. The god of war" I said and did a mock bow. "And the boy?" Scarhead asked. "Chris Rodriguez. Son of Hermes. The god of Messengers, Travelers, and Thieves. A pleasure" Chris said and followed me with the mock bow.

oooooooooooooooooooo

And if you wondered.

Bushy Beaver - Hermione Granger  
Scarhead - Harry Potter  
Ginger Spice - Ron Weasley


	2. The introduction

Before they leave camp

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Apollo's POV

"Timo̱ría! Melanie! Cassidy! Thalia!" Hera roared. The three girls ran forwards. "What is it, my lady?" My daughter, Cassidy, asked. She has ginger hair and blue eyes. "You three are going too! So . Chop chop. Go pack!" She demanded and the girls ran off. Timo̱ría has chocolate brown hair braided with flowers and purple eyes. And Melanie has brown hair that was braided and shock pink eyes. Timo̱ría and Melanie hated each other. You see. Timo̱ría's mom, Mesperyian the goddess of torture and punishment, used to be so beautiful that Melanie's mom, Aphrodite the goddess of beauty and love, got jealous. So Aphrodite tricked Mesperyian and made her ugly. So they are a bit angry at each other.

ooooooooooooooooooo  
Back at Hogwarts  
ooooooooooooooooooo

Third person POV

The demigods and gods was walking down to the Quidditch-pitch. Nico suddenly stopped. He looked horrified. "What?" Thalia asked. He pointed. "Don't tell me that is a fire-alarm" he whispered. Thalia looked over where he pointed. It was a fire-alarm. You see. The demigods has a bad line with fire-alarms. One time Chiron let the demigods and Mr D. use the kitchen. Le'ts just say it didn't end well.

lolololololololololololololololol

"Put it out!" Nico screamed. "Stop running!" Thaila screamed back at him, over the beeping of the fire alarm. "There!" Percy yelled, dousing Nico head to toe with water. Nico spit some water out of his mouth and gave Percy a timid smile, "Thanks." "Yeah, next time just don't-". "Will you guys help me shut this thing off?" Annabeth said, pointing at the fire alarm that wouldn't shut up.  
"I got it," Mr D. said. He grabbed a broom out of the closet and hit the fire alarm. It fell from the ceiling and hit the floor with a long final BEEEEEP. "That's not good," Mr D. stated, staring at the now quiet alarm on the kitchen floor. "Yeah, you got it all right," Thalia said as Percy picked up the alarm. "Shut up, Thalia," Annabeth snapped. "At least she didn't set Nico on fire!". "It's not my fault he was too close to the stove!" Thalia told her. Before anyone could say anything else the horrible beeping started again. Except this time it was a whole lot faster and louder than before. "Percy! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Leila screeched over the BEEP-BEEP-BEEP of the alarm. "I didn't do anything!" He shouted back to her.  
"It's in your hand Percy!" She told him. "That means you must have something!". "Hit it with the broom again!" Thalia suggested. "Maybe that will shut it up for good this time!". "Take out the batteries!" Annabeth ordered.

"Where are the batteries?"

"Just give it to me!" Percy passed the beeping piece of broken plastic to Annabeth. After a few seconds, two batteries fell to the ground and the beeping slowly stopped. "Careful," Nico said. "No sudden moves or it might come back on."  
Nico carefully took the alarm from Annabeth's hands, and slowly opened the cabinet underneath the sink… then he shoved the dead alarm into the cabinet as fast as he could and slammed the door shut behind him.  
"You know if that had been a bomb, we'd all be dead," Thalia stated.  
"Yes, well, now if we ever find a real bomb," Nico said, dusting off his hands, "we're-"  
"-so dead," Thalia finished.  
Nico huffed. "I was going to say 'prepared', but fine. Be a pessimist."  
"What I want to know is: why don't you guys own a fire extinguisher?" I asked Mr D. "Well, we probably should after the whole Percy-trying-to-heat-a-piece-of-pizza-on-a-light bulb-incident," Annabeth said. "But really, Chiron just never trusted us enough to go near the kitchen again so there wasn't ever really a need."  
"You tried to heat a piece of pizza on a light bulb?" Thalia asked Percy in exasperation. Percy laughed nervously, "Uh… maybe."

Backtoplotbacktoplotbacktoplot

"C'mon. Nico. It won't attack you" Thalia said and dragged Nico to the pitch. "B-but..." he didn't have time to finish before they heard a scream. Mr D. ran over to the fire-alarm and began hit it with a broom that appeared out of thin air. When it was smashed he walked calmly back to the others. "C'mon. Let's introduce ourselves!" Mr D. said.

. .rule

Harry's POV

When the gods came out on the pitch we couldn't help it. We laughed. The gods growled. We shut up. "Introduce yourselves!" Fudge yelled. A man that looked like he was drunk stepped up. We began to laugh again. "I'm Dionysos. The god of wine and madness" he said. We laughed again. A boy stepped up, next to him. They snapped their fingers and big wines with spikes began to grow. Another snap with their fingers and the vines wanished. We stopped laughing put we stil had a smile on our face. A man with a scary face and many scars stepped up "I'm Ares. The god of war" he simply said. Two other teens stepped up. A girl an a boy. The girl was the one that tried to kill Hermione. With a snap of his finger, the teens started to fight. They didn't care about the wounds or slashes they got. Another snap and they stopped fighting, acting like nothing had happened. Oookkkkaaayyy. A *beautiful* woman stepped up. "Hi. I'm Aphrodite. The goddess of beauty and love" she said. Three other beautiful girls stepped up. They looked directly at Ron and Hermione and said "now you're gonna jump around, like you think you are chickens". Ron and Hermione started to jump around and make strange noises. The girls looked away. Ron and Hermione stopped to act like fools. We stopped to smile. Whaaaaat?! A boy stepped up. First I didn't think he was a god, HE'S _NINETEEN_. He was shining. I swear I saw some girls faint. "I'm Apollo, god of the sun, light, healing, music, poetry, archery, and prophecy" he said. Three children stepped up. Two boys and one girl. They started to glow. But they wasn't near as glowing as the god  
(A/N: do you spell it like that? Yeah yeah. Whatever. Go chase a doughnut). Then they raised their bows . A few arrows missed some students with an inch. Now we got really nervous. They could hit their target without aiming. A nine years old girl stepped up. "I'm Artemis, virgin goddess of the hunt, the Moon, chastity, animals, and the wilderness. I'm the twin of Apollo. These girls are my hunters" she said. And about thirty girls stepped up. They touched their bracelets, purses, necklaces and ear-rings. The things changed to bows. Some birds appeared high up in the sky. The girls didn't take aim. They just shot. The birds fell. A woman who had an aura of power around her stepped up. "I am Athena. Goddes of wisdom, handicrafts, useful arts, and battle strategy" she said. "Mhp. Wisdom" Hermione whispered. Two kids stepped up. One girl and one boy. The girl said "the smartest of you. Ask a question". Hermione raised her hand. " There are 8 ounces in a ½ pound. How many ounces are in 7 3/4 lbs?" She asked with a smirk on her face. The boy laughed. "Seriously? You don't got better?" He asked. "The problem may be modeled by the proportion, 8/(1/2)=x/(7 3/4). Solving for x. gives x = 124. Thus, there are 124 ounces in 7 3/4 pounds" the girl explained.(A/N: is that advanced? Idk. I found it on Internet). We gasped. Suddenly McGonagall, Luna Lovegood and Dumbledore raised and walked over to the demigods. We gasped even more. "All of us three are children of Athena. That means we're not going to fight" Dumbledore said and they sat down by their mom. Another woman stepped up. "I'm Demeter. The goddess agriculture, who presided over grains, the fertility of the earth, the seasons, and the harvest" she said. Two other girls stepped up. Suddenly weath started to grow around us. It reached our heads, before it stopped and vanished. I reached for my pocket and felt my wand. (A/N: this IS important) A man stepped up. "I'm Hermes. The AWESOME god of roads, speed, messengers, commerce, travel, thieves, merchants, athletes, and mail deliverers" he said and three other kids stepped up. The boy I remember as Chris reached after something in his pocket. He took up a wand. "Now. Whose wand is this?"  
(A/N: Do you spell it like that? Whatever. Go chase a doughnut). I looked at him in terror. IT WAS MY WAND! (A/N: I _said_ it was important). "It's mine!" I yelled. And suddenly I had the wand in my hand. Ohno! They could take our wands without us knowing. A man in a suit stepped up. He spoke. "I'm (A/N: drumroll...) Zeus. The god of honor, justice, lightning, and the skies. I'm also the king of the gods". A girl and a boy stepped up. Suddenly one of them flied. WITHOUT A BROOM! And both of them had lightning bolts in their hands. (A/N: Just miniature versions. And less dangerous). They zapped a boy with green eyes and black hair (A/N: PERSASSY JACKSON!). He just stuck his tongue at them (A/N: YES. He bathed in Styx again. AWESOME!). A man with fishing hat stepped up. "I'm Poseidon (A/N: Uncle P!). God of destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, and storms" he said. A boy stepped up. They reached out their hands. And suddenly the lake exploded. It came racing against us. Then it stopped. And it made figures. Like horses and waves. Then it showed a twelve years old boy fighting a bullman (A/N: TAKE _THAT_ GROUND BEEF!). And so the water dropped and sneaked back to the lake. "And by the way, my son is pretty much invincible. And he fought the minotaur when he was twelve" Poseidon said. A goth-man stepped up. "Hades, god of the Underworld, wealth, and the Lord of the dead, pleased to meet you" he said and a boy stepped up. They raised their hands. Suddenly it felt like a thousand dementors had appeared. Then the hand lowered and it disappeared. Then a woman with a crown raised. "I'm Hera, goddess of familial love, marriage, motherhood, and women. I'm also the wife of Zeus" she said. She snapped her fingers. And so she stood behind us. Another snap, and she stood beside her husband. "Because I'm the goddess of marriage, I don't have children. But my representative (A/N: does it spells like that? Whatever. Braccas meas vescimini) is a daughter of Mesperyian. The goddess of torture and punishment" she said and motioned towards a girl with black hair and a mask that covered the left side of her face. "Lord Hades, please, if you could?" The girl asked and looked at him. A big bat-like thing appeared in chains. The girl set her eyes in it. I could see she concentrated. Suddenly, the bat thing screamed out in pain and began to turn and twist. Then the girl stopped to concentrate and looked away. The bat thing stopped to scream and vanished. MERLINS BEARD!


	3. the first battles

**A/N: Hiya! Okay. The reason I haven't updated on Friday or Saturday. I just had "lord of the rings-marathon" with my friends. We stayed up until 04:57… There.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own PJO or HP!**

**Nico: NO YOU DON'T!**

**Me: Uh. Of course I do. Duh!**

**Nico: NO! SAY THAT YOU DON'T OWN US!**

**Me: I'm gonna say it if you kiss me…..**

**Nico:….**

**Me:….**

**Nico: *kisses me***

**Me: yaaay! *fangirls*. Anyways. I don't own PJO or HP.**

**Harry: why wouldn't you ask to kiss me?**

**Nico: THE GHOST KING IS BETTER THAN YOU! BAAM! AND I HAD A SECRET CRUSH ON HER SINCE I WAS TWELVE!**

**Me: *squeals* what?!**

**Nico: *screams and accidentally shadow travels to China***

**Me: *fangirls***

**Now. On with the story!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Timo̱ría's POV

I glared at Melanie. She was going on my nerves. I looked at myself in the mirror inside the little tent. I was the one that reflected what my mom used to be. Beautiful. But my mom got tricked by that STUPID love goddess. Because she got JEALOUS at my mom. Stupid Aphrodite! Now onto the story. I and Cassidy was chosen to be the first warriors of Camp Half-blood. A horn was heard. Cassidy gave me a hug before she walked out. I sighted and walked out after her. I walked out on an area. I heard cheering. I heard the Aphrodite-cabin yell. "Cass and Tim! Cass and Tim!". **(A/N. Sorry for the **_**terrible**_** cheering. It's getting better soon)** and 'I love it' was blaring out of the speakers. The music got lowered down.

Harry's POV

Two girls stepped out in the area. One of them had black hair and purple eyes and the other had ginger hair and blue eyes. They were fighting against some of the best wizards we had ever had. Nobody thought the half-gods could beat our wizards. "Our first competitions from the Wizard world is ***insert ridiculous name here*** and ***again***" Fudge yelled. "and you are allowed to use the unforgivable curses" **(A/N: I don't care if it's not spelled that way. I'm too busy chasing a doughnut!)** We cheered. "From camp half-blood we have Cassidy Katrop, daughter of Apollo and Timo̱ría, daughter of Mesperyian" Zeus yelled. The half-gods cheered. First I were sure we were gonna win. But then I remembered that Timoria **(A/N: her name is SO difficult to write. So I'm just going to write it right ahead. *does crazy arm move* Did that make any sense? No? Okay) **she was the girl who could torture people with her eyes. And that Cassidy girl had a quiver full of arrows and full of knifes in her belt. The start bell rang.

**(A/N: I'm gonna change a lot of POV's here)**

Nobody's POV **(get it? Nobody? Sea of mosters? The thing that wasn't added in the **_**horrifying**_** movie? Not? Okay. I'm just NOT gonna talk)**

_The start bell rang_

Cassidy threw herself on the ground when a spell that C.N. 2 was shot right where her head had been a second ago. _"Wow. She has reflexes!"_ the wizards thought. Timoria side kicked C.N. 1 in the head and did a move with her hand. **(A/N: the nicknames stand for: crazy name 1 and crazy name 2)**. C.N 1 fell to the ground with one of Cassidy's knifes in her/his shoulder. She turned to help Timoria. Suddenly they heard someone yell "AVADA KADEVRA!" and it hit Cassidy right in the center of her back. Timoria yelled out in anger and threw a knife at C.N. 1. It hit bulls-eye. C.N 1 fell. The angry daughter of Mesperyian fixed her eyes on C.N 2. Suddenly he began to scream. He lay down and began to twist and turn.

Apollo's POV

I CAN'T BELIVE IT! THEY KILLED MY BABY GIRL! A tear rolled down my cheek. "Cassidy" I whispered before I stood up and ran down the stairs to the area. I sat on my knees beside her. I picked her up. She was cold. I looked up at Hades with a pleading look. He nodded and waved his hand. My daughter was going to end in Elysium. The wizards stared in shock. Artemis suddenly appeared by my side and took my hand. "It's okay Apollo. It's okay. We'll get through this. We'll make it. You and I. hold out brother. We'll make it. Let go of her. Let go" she whispered in my ear. **(A/N: I just LOVE Apollo/Artemis bromance. They are FRIENDS! Nothing more!)** Then Nemesis appeared on the stands. "I WILL NOT ACCEPT KILLING. IT TAKES INOCCENT LIVES! JUST DISARMING!" she yelled. I can do that.

RESTINPEACECASSIDYRESTINPEACECASSIDYRESTINPEACECASSIDY!

Nyssa's POV

I'm going to run them down. For Cassidy. WILL SOLACE and I was teaming. I had a crush on him since the first day I came to camp. "Ready?" he asked me. I only nodded. I wanted to bang my head repeatedly against a wall or something. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! "The competitions from Hogwarts are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley!" a man yelled. Then I heard Zeus. "The competitions from Camp Half-blood is Will Solace, son of Apollo and Nyssa ***whatever you call her***, daughter of Hephaestus!" he thundered **(****A/N: sorry. I just had to)**. We walked out. And then all Hades happened. The Aphrodite cabin had made a song for us. And UGH! Why? WHYYYYY!?

"Will and Nyssa, sitting in a tree."

NO! NOT THIS ONE!

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

OHHOLYHEPHAESTUS! NONONONO! I turned red, while Will smirked at me.

"First comes love..."

He took my hand. Aphrodite squealed.

"Then comes marriage..."

We looked frightened at each other.

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled, while blushing like mad.

The Aphrodite cabin laughed.

"THE FIGHT STARTS IN _TWO_ MINUTES!" the man shouted. **(Man= Fudge)**

"So" I said while looking down. He put his hand on my cheek and raised my head. "We're taking revenge on Cass. Right?" he asked coming closer. "I don't know if I'm SO skilled. I mean. I'm best at building stuff" I replied quickly. He came even closer. HOLY HERA! "What if I kiss you? Would you fight better then?" he whispered. I blushed and said "maybe". Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! Oh. Maybe NOT so stupid. He leaned in and kissed me sweetly on the lips. The Aphrodite cabin screeched. "BATTLE IS STARTING IN _FIVE_ SECONDS!" the man yelled again. Will and I jumped apart. We prepared to battle. "Hey. Nys, hon. If you are fighting well you may get another kiss" Will said before we charged.

Nillforevernillforevernillforevernillforevernillforevernillforever

We won the battle….again. Will walked over to me, and everyone went silent. He kissed me one more time. Someone wolf-whistled. When we finally broke apart Will went down on his knees and began to sing "My heart is yours" from Eurovision. **(A/N: have you HEARD it? It's beautiful). **And at the end of the song he said "Nyssa, will you be my girlfriend?" and I. being myself. Just nodded.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Soooooooo. Did you like it? Hate it? Please Review. And I love you as much as Nico loves McDonalds and Tyson loves peanut-butter…..**

**Nico: *back from China***

**Me: Niiiccoooo!**

**Nico: *goes down on knees and begins to sing "my heart is yours".**

**Me: squeals**

**Mom: Honey, why are you squealing? Come down and do the dishes**

**Me: ****-_-**** so much for my fictional life…..**


	4. Chapter 4: Author's note

**Author's note:**

**Hi! The reason I haven't updated in a while:**

**I have had so many things to do.**

**I have a **_**terrible**_** writer's block. **

**Soooo. My sister is helping me with some ideas. But it's going slow. I will try to post a new chapter before Sunday. But I am not sure. But I hope so. And I'm helping y friend with another fanfic too. So **

**That was it. You can give me ideas if you want.**

**Bye!**

**I love you**

**~Iezzern~**


	5. Chapter 4: the lunch

**I'M BAAAACK! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Nico's POV**

We finally got a break. We had won 56 battles in three hours. Now we were walking to this so called great hall to eat. I had got a time table on when the matches were:

**After Lunch:**

**Jason Grace and Perseus Jackson against Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley**

**Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll against Fred Weasley and George Weasley**

**Chris Rodriguez and Clarisse LaRue against Hermione Granger and Harry Potter**

**Nicola DiAngelo and Thalia Grace against Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson**

**Dinner**

**After dinner:**

**Nicola DiAngelo against Lucius Malfoy**

**Annabeth Chase and Austin Mahone against Hermione Granger and Katie Bell**

**Piper McLean against Lavender Brown **

**Gleeson Hedge against Dolores Umbridge**

**Time tables made by: Dolores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge**

_NICOLA!? _OH GODS! I NEVER told my real name to anyone. Thalia is never going to stop bully me now.I was saved from battling right after a meal! Then I looked at after dinner….Gods and Titans to you! Oh holy Hephaestus! Percy is going to get angry for his name. Then I saw that Coach Hedge was fighting, I laughed a bit.

Poor Umbridge or whatever her name was. HOLY HERA! This castle is big. I was lost in a matter of seconds. When I finally managed to find this hall I was starving. I let my eyes glide over the hall, and I spotted Thalia.

"PINECONE FACE!" I yelled. She looked up.

"HI, CORPSE BRAIN!" she yelled back.

"WOW. THAT WAS NEW. NEVER HEARD THAT BEFORE! OH! WAIT I HAVE! IT WAS WHEN YOU CAME INTO MY ROOM WHEN I WAS CHANGING CLOTHES!" I said back. People were watching us like a tennis match! I ran over and sat down next to Thalia.

"Looks like we are teaming" I said and showed the time table in her face.

"Oh" she said before she found out that they had written her last name.

"WHY IN DAD'S DESINGER PYJAMAS HAVE THEY WRITTEN MY LASTNAME? THEY'RE GONNA GO TO UNCLE DOWNSTAIRS BASEMENT!" Thalia yelled. Uncle downstairs' basement is Tartarus. We used that nickname after Percy and Annabeth…

And if you wondered. Uncle downstairs is dad. Wizards looked at us weird.

Thalia looked up at the ceiling and yelled "WHY IN HADES' GYMSHORTS DID YOU LET THEM DO THAT?"

"HEY!" I yelled. I felt like I had to protect my dad.

The sky thundered.

"Hem hem?" a sugar sickly sweet voice said.

I turned.

My first thought was: PIIIIINK! TOO MUCH PINK! MY EYES ARE BURNING!

I SWEAR! She could do well in a pink teddy bear shop.

Maybe Octivian would have liked her…..

"I am Dolores Umbridge. I wrote the time table. It is something wrong Ms. Grace?" the pink bear asked.

Suddenly lightning shook the castle.

"_WHAT did you call me?_" Thalia sneered.

"Sorry, Ms. Grace. Do you a problem with your name?" Umbridge asked.

"I DON'T USE MY MOM'S NAME!" Thals yelled.

"YOU SHOULD RESPECT YOUR MOM!" Pinky the toad yelled back.

"OH! SO A MOM THAT HIT YOU WITH HER VINEBOTTLE EVERY NIGHT, WHEN YOU ARE ONE YEAR OLD, IF YOU DIDN'T SHUT UP? A MOM THAT LET YOU EAT A STAPLER WHEN YOU WERE TWO? AND GAVE YOUR LIFE TO YOUR STEP-MOTHER THAT HATES YOU AND WOLVES WHEN YOU WERE TWO? Yeah, you should really respect her." Jason, surprisingly, yelled. But he spoke the last part calm, sarcastic and in a very Persassy-like tone. Toady-Pinky was bright red now.

"And don't call my sister by her last name. Or else she will come up with swear words like Uncle P's fork, Daddy lightning's designer undergarments, Uncle downstairs' dress, Haiku freak's hot car and silver virgin's awesome bow" Jason said. The sky thundered.

"Looks like your precious gods didn't like your swear words" Toad said to Jason.

Suddenly Artemis appeared next to Thalia.

"I'm here to inform you that we like the words very much. Poseidon likes is, thinks it creative. Your dad, he asked why you did know he wears designer undergarments. Hades, he thinks it funny. Don't know why. My brother, he is grateful that you even gave him a swear word, Thalia, he is very fond of you" Artemis said. I snickered at Zeus and Apollo's comment.

"And for mine" Cousin Arty said. Thals gulped.

"I am very proud of you, my lieutenant" Artemis said. And Thalia pulled her fist in the air.

"I'M AWESOME!" she yelled.

Artemis snickered.

"And when it comes to my bow. I _know_ it's awesome" Artemis and looked at Umbridge. And then she and Thalia took an awesome fist bump, before Artemis disappeared

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

That Ronald dude came up to me.

"Hey. I wondered if you could teach me some Greek or Latin insult words?" he asked

I decided to have a little fun.

"yeah, there is Braccas Meas Vescimini" I said.

"Bracmas Veas Vesciminu?" he asked confused.

"NO! Braccas Meas Vescimini" I said, annoyed.

"Braccas Meas Vescimini?" he tried again.

"correct" I said and smiled at him. The bell rang.

The duel was starting now.

Oh, this is going to be fun!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Does anybody know what Nico taught Ron to say?**

'**kay. Bai!**

**Love ya all!**

**~Iezzern~**


	6. Chapter 6: Hercules Wannabe

**Kay. I just found out. In 2****nd**** chapter Timo̱ría is described by Apollo with chocolate brown hair and then later on she is described by Harry with black hair. Timo̱ría has BLACK hair. Just so that's clear. Then I realized. I DIDN'T INTRODUCE HEPHAESTUS! I'M SO SORRY FOR THAT! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Percy's POV**

THEY HAD WRITTEN MY FULL NAME! Okay I'm gonna stop screaming now.

We got ready for the battle. Suddenly, Nico, No! Nicola! Came up to us.

"How's it going _Nicola_?" I asked.

"STOP it. _Perseus_" he said back. "Shut up" I snapped.

"Kay. Just listen. Make that Ron dude angry, okay?" he asked. "Sure" Jason answered for me.

"Battle is starting!" the man, Fudge, yelled. Jason and I walked out in the area.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I ducked when a spell flew over my head. Then I began to run forwards.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry yelled. It hit me. Riptide flew out of my hand.

_I can retrieve it later,_ I thought.

I could sense the spells coming towards me.

I took a front flip and a spell flew past my left foot.

Another spell came. The spell seemed to have an urge to move and twist in the air.

Like a whip.

The first part of the whip came.

_Duck, roll, jump, flip, jump, duck, and lay flat in the dust._

I survived the first part easily.

Then the end of the whip came.

I took a step back and let it slide past my chest.

I could feel the wind when the whip attacked.

I ducked, one Mississippi, two Mississippi

I jumped up and hit the whip.

The whip glinted and disappeared.

I ran towards the Harry dude.

Suddenly he waved his stick like a maniac and a gigantic man appeared.

_Just my luck, _I thought.

The man looked like a Greek warrior.

Then that girl with bushy hair yelled "YES! OH, HARRY! YOU DID IT! AND YOU DID IT GREAT! IT REPRESENTIVE THE GREATEST HEROES OF ALL! HERCULES!"

DON'T ASK ME HOW SHE DID GET THAT INTO THREE SECONDS.

But then I remembered. _Hercules! The gigantic man was supposed to be Hercules!_

Well, that made me only angrier.

"AND LOOK HE DOESN'T HAVE SOMETHING TO FIGHT WITH!" a ginger girl yelled.

I reached for my pocket.

_FINNALY some luck_, I thought and took out Riptide.

I uncapped Anaklusmos and charged for Hercules Wannabe.

Hercules Wannabe tried to attack me.

He swung his sword at me.

I jumped to the side and made a twist in the air.

Halfway in the twist I swung my sword at Hercules Wannabe.

Riptide cut his sword in half.

I landed behind the Hercules wannabe.

He snarled and turned.

I ran forwards, ducked under his feet while grabbing the chest armor and swung him around.

He landed on the ground and I turned around so fast the sand in the area whirled up.

I raised Riptide and swung it.

Hercules Wannabe was gone.

I ran towards Harry, said person stood one meter behind, frozen in shock.

Then I jumped and kicked out his stick with style.

AND PERSASSY JACKSON IS THE WINNER!

"CAMP HALF-BLOOD WINS!" Daddy sea turtle yelled.

I turned around and saw that Jason also had won.

_**Start of the battle**_

**Jason's POV**

Why did Nico want me to make Ron angry?

Whatever.

I raised my sword and ran towards him.

He began to yell random words.

Suddenly the sword flew to the other side of the area.

The wizards laughed.

I looked up at daddy lightning for permission.

He nodded.

I concentrated.

Then a lightning bolt shot down in my hand.

The wizards stopped to laugh.

Someone even screamed or fainted.

Then Ron yelled "BRACCAS MEAS VESCIMINI!"

I stopped and looked strange at him. "_What?_" I said.

"You heard me! BRACCAS MEAS VESCIMINI" he yelled again.

Oh _Nico_!

I raised an eyebrow.

"You seriously want me to eat your pants?" I asked.

The gods and demigods began to laugh.

But the wizards looked puzzled and confused.

Ron lowered his stick and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Braccas Meas Vescimini means eat my pants" I said and raised my lightning bolt.

Then I blasted him.

He landed in the sand.

"YOU'VE _KILLED_ HIM!" a girl yelled.

"NO! He just fainted" I yelled back.

I turned towards Percy.

He was fighting a very large man.

Suddenly he ducked under the man's legs and made him fall in a way.

Then Percy stabbed the man.

Right after he ran towards the stick-waving boy, and kicked the stick wand out of his hand.

"CAMP HALF-BLOOD WINS!" Uncle P yelled.

I looked at Percy and grinned.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Clarisse's POV**

Short summary of Travis and Connor's battle against those red haired twins:

They sat down and began to plan a prank.

So they had to move on to next battle A.K.A MY battle!

I looked at my boyfriend.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Of course warrior queen" Chris answered.

I looked at our enemies.

They stared back.

I decided it was better now than never.

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU HAIRY PLOPPER!" I yelled at Percy look-alike.

Chris snickered.

"_What_?" I asked.

"It's a SO good nickname" he answered.

Bushy beaver yelled "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WIN! I'M MUCH SMARTER THAN YOU!"

I snorted. "SAVE IT BUSHY BEAVER! BRAINS ARE NOT ALWAYS THE MOST POWREFUL" I yelled at her.

Chris let a little laughter escape.

Some of the other demigods snickered. Even Athena. Said goddess ARE the goddess of WISDOM, so I was thinking she would be offended by it. But she wasn't.

Okay. Good for me.

The ginger raised and opened his mouth to yell at me.

"OH, DON'T EVEN _TRY_ GINGER SPICE!" I yelled and pointed at him.

Now all the demigods broke out in laughter.

I chuckled a little myself.

The start bell rang

Suddenly Chris stood a little longer in front of me.

I stared confused at him.

He held up Bushy beaver's stick.

I grinned and ran for Hairy Plopper.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Thalia's POV**

Bushy Beaver and Hairy Plopper were down.

We had won.

Again.

Now it was me and Nico.

We walked out in the area.

A dude with blonde hair and a girl with black hair stood there.

They looked snobby.

The start bell rang.

Nico stuffed his sword in the ground.

The sand around the sword turned black.

Dead warriors raised and knocked out the girl.

"STOP IT YOUR FILTHY MUDBLOODS!" the blonde dude yelled.

"_What _did you call me?" I sneered at him.

"A mudblood. You are a mudblood. You can't do ANYTHING!" blondie yelled.

I got angry.

"Do you _dare_ insult my blood type? Do you _dare_ insult a half _GOD_?!" I yelled at him.

He just stood there.

Nico was about to do something but I stopped him.

I reached out my hand.

Lightning bolt shot out from my hand and splintered blondie's wand.

We had won.

Again.

Something new?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**So what do you think? Please review.**

**Love ya all cupcakes!**

**~Iezzern~ **


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner and love talk

**Hi there! I'm alive! I know it's amazhang!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP**

**There is going to be Jasper in this chapter! YAY! They're my OTP.**

**Behind Percabeth and over Caleo.**

**My three OTP's.**

**Anyways.**

**On with the story….**

**Jason's POV**

We walked back to the hall, or whatever they call it.

A girl with weak, blue eyes and long brown hair with a pink bow comes over to me.

Now Hades is going to break loose.

"Hi! I'm Lavender Brown!" she said in a high-pitched voice that made me want to throw up.

"Oh. You are battling Pipes, right?" I ask her.

"Yes, but everyone know I will win" she said and started to blink flirtatious at me.

Again, I wanted to throw up. But I also felt angry. She said bad things about Pipes.

"Why are you sure you're going to win?" I ask, annoyed.

I let a little tone of anger escape in the sentence, just to make sure she knows I'm Pipes friend, no, _boyfriend_, and if she says more bad things about Pipes now, I'm gonna slap her.

"Cause she is a snobby girl who only cares about her looks and gossiping.

Haven't you noticed?

And I have seen the looks she gives you! She wants you!

But she only cares for your good-looks, brain and your high rank. I can see it in her eyes.

But don't worry! I'm here to protect you!" she exclaims and tries to kiss me.

I step back, so she doesn't reach me.

I was ready to punch her.

I breathed in and out.

_Count to ten. Get control over your anger, _Piper's voice said in my mind.

"Look" I said, trying to get control over my anger, at the same time Pipes stumbles into the room, "Pipes is the most caring, loving, friendly, violent, cute daughter of Aphrodite _EVER_! She's more powerful than you are. And I know my fantastic girlfriend defats you easily"

"B-but. _NO_! You can't date _that_" Lavender yells and points at Piper "_that_ that _RUBBISH_!"

I got angry immediately. "You _dare_ insult my beautiful girlfriend" I whisper threatening.

"Jason" Pipes says calmly.

"Forget about her. She isn't important.

Her worthless words don't mean anything"

I look at Pipes than back at Lavender, then at my _beautiful_ Pipes again.

Her eyes changes color all the time.

They are my worst distraction.

I swear, my heart threatens to break through my chest every time I daze into her eyes.

I walk past Lavender and towards Piper.

I take around Pipes' back and pull her into a kiss.

I hear Lavender gasp behind me.

Then she storms off muttering something about "lovepotion".

I broke away from Piper.

"We should go to dinner" I mutter.

She laughs, takes my hand and pulls me to the hall.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When we come in Percy is in full discussion with that Hairy Pooper.** (A/N: YES! It's supposed to say Pooper)**

"I'M THE CHOSEN ONE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW ME! I'M HARRY POTTER (better known as Hairy Pooper) THE BOY WHO LIVED! YOU'RE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!"

Hairy yelled.

All the Wizards looked at us smugly.

Percy looks at me and I nod.

Percy inhales and says

"I'm Perseus Jackson, Defeater of the Minotaur; twice may I say, defeater of Medusa, Defeater of the three Furies, retriever of Zeus' master bolt, Sailor of The Sea of Monsters, Defeater of Polyphemus, retriever of the golden fleece, savior of camp half-blood, **(A/N: he automatically became hero of camp when he retrieved the golden fleece. Or Clarisse did…never mind) **Defeater of the Nemean Lion, Savior of Artemis, Bearer of the sky, Defeater of Atlas, Wanderer of the labyrinth, Ex- holder of the curse of Achilles, Defeater of a whole lot off monsters, Child of the Prophecy, Savior of Olympus One of the seven, Survivor of Tartarus, Hero of Olympus, Defeater of Gaea and Boyfriend of Annabeth A.K.A Wise Girl". **(A/N: he has so many titles I can't take everyone)**

**(A/N: I'm only taking Percy, Jason, Leo and Piper's titles. I can't write all of them. And if you wondered why I wanted to take Piper's titles; I'm doing it because I want Lavender to be dumbstruck. And Leo's because he's Leo)**

All the wizards looked shocked.

Then I started "Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Killer of the Trojan Sea Monster, Slayer of Krios, One of the Seven, Hero of Olympus, Defeater of Gaea and Boyfriend of Piper A.K.A Beauty Queen."

Everyone had their mouth lying on the floor.

Then Pipes stepped up and Lavender yelled "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU'RE USELESS!"

I make a note to myself: _punch irritating girl that tries to break up me and Pipes right in the middle of her face_.

Really happy note I've got there.

"Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, Charm speaker, one of the Seven, Defeater of Gaea, Hero of Olympus and Girlfriend of Jason A.K.A Sparky. And I will kick your butt if you try to make a move on my Sparky"

I chuckled a bit, while Lavender looked stunned and pale.

Leo rose.

"Hey everybody! Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, Fire-user, One of the Seven, Defeater of Gaea, Bad boy supreme, Leader of Team Leo, Hero of Olympus, and Supreme Commander of the Argo II at your service!"

I saw the wizards were a little confused that we demigods were laughing our heads off in the background.

The annoying girl with bushy hair sat down next to me and started to pepper me with questions.

"Why are you dating that _trash bag_?"

"Why do you have a SPQR-tattoo?"

"The _trash bag_ is Greek and you Roman. Why are you then dating?"

"Your sister's hair is black and you're blonde. You look nothing alike! You're sure you are brother and sister?"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Are you mad at the gods sometimes?" annoying, bushy, beavering, nosy girlie asked.

This time Percy spoke up.

"Well, sometimes I hate Apollo, a little bit"

Will looked over at us.

"Why do you hate my dad?" he asked

"_Because_, He has an annoying habit of getting me hanging fifty meters over the ground without my pants on" Percy replies casually.

All the wizards gasped and began whispering.

But the demigods just chuckled.

This was normal for us.

Even hanging fifty meters over the ground in your underpants.

"MAN! _Exactly _the same have been happening to me!" Will yelled and takes a bro-fist with Perce.

A.B.B.N.G. wasn't done.

"What with you, Nikko"

No, I'm not kidding. She said Nikko.

Nico looks up from his food.

"Actually, it's Nico. And when I was really angry at a god, was when I was taking a shower and a god decided to visit" he says.

The demigods were howling with laughter now.

"And especially when that god is Uncle Upstairs A.K.A Uncle Zeus" Nico grumbled ad flushe red.

We laughed even harder.

I tensed myself.

Preparing myself.

"How about you, Jason?" A.B.B.N.G asked.

There it was.

"Well" my cheeks felt hot.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" Thalia asks, curious.

"It is the fact that Aphrodite has an annoying habit to appear whenever I'm shirtless" I said, very annoyed.

She had scared me so many times, with jut appearing behind my back.

Everyone laughed.

And then Piper tensed.

Jut realizing that her mother was trying to hit on her boyfriend.

_Uh-oh,_ I thought. _Aphrodite doesn't have a chance of survival_

Piper rushed through the doors of the Great Hall.

Everyone fell silent.

Then we heard a noise.

A sound of someone slapping another person.

And believe me.

I know that sound perfectly after two years with my mom hitting me when I didn't shut up.

The sound had burned itself to the inside of my head.

Then I realized, Pipes had just hit her mother.

All the demigods raised and cheered.

**Okay. What d'ya think? Good? Bad? Please leave a review.**

**Love ya all Cupcakes**

**Iezzern**


	8. After dinner

**HI!**

**So, I have decided to write a little headcanon at the start of some chapters…**

**Enjoy!**

**Headcanon #1**

**When Percy, Annabeth and Tyson**

**Were on the quest to the sea of monsters, **

**The Apollo-cabin sang**

"**Food Glorious Food" from Oliver to Tantalus each night.**

**Let's just say he got VERY angry (and hungry)**

**Next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Leo's POV**

I was fighting for Nico, and that was awesome. The battle started in an hour, so I had time to a break.

I walked down to the beach, I needed to think.

Right before we got the message that we were going to this competition, I had finished the machine that could get me to Calypso. **(A/N: I've forgotten what the machine is named. Does any of you?)**

Now Calypso was waiting there on the island for me. And I couldn't come for her.

The sky rumbled.

I knew the prophecy had said "an oath to keep with a final breath" and now I was going to die.

Cracks became visible in the sand.

_No, no,_ I thought.

"Festus!" I yelled. I yelled that when I called the Argo II.

The boat appeared fast with a rope dangling from it.

I grabbed the rope as the ground collapsed under me.

I climbed up and crawled onboard.

I ran to the steer house and placed the machine in front of me.

Suddenly I knew exactly where to go.

"I'm coming for you Calypso"

**CALEOCALEOCALEOCALEOCALEOCALEO**

**Calypso's POV**

The sky thundered.

Leo didn't come for me?

I began to tear up, while I walked along the beach.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME LEO?!" I yelled at the sky.

I broke down in tears.

"That's right dear. Nobody will ever love you" someone said in my mind.

"Hera" I said through gritted teeth.

"That's right dear. I had the idea of setting you here. You're always going to be alone!"

"GO AWAY HERA! GO AWAY! YOU DON'T CONTROL ME! HE'LL COME BACK!" I yelled.

"Wrong dear, he has found himself a new lady now"

I broke down in tears.

I heard booms.

A ship appeared in the distance.

"Calypso, it's your Leo here!" someone yelled through a megaphone.

I clasped a hand over my mouth.

HE'S TOO **PRECIOUS! **

"There you see, Hera. He loves me! You're not going to control the fate!" I yelled at the sky.

**(A/N: okay I think many of you wonder how Leo traveled so fast. He just did!)**

**PreciousPreciousPreciousPreciousPrecious**

**Percy's POV**

Everyone was searching for Leo, but nobody found him.

"Leo, LEO, LEO VALDEZ!"

We still hadn't found him.

Mr. D just sat there and was reading in his Wine-magazine.

That ginger old lady, Molly I think her name was, ran up to Mr. D and yelled "HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE WHEN ONE OF YOUR CAMPERS ARE MISSING?! ANOTHER PROVE THAT WE HAVE BIGGER HEARTS THAN YOU!"

Mr. D didn't look impressed.

He raised an eyebrow and bluntly said "I believe he just went to find that girlfriend of his, Cally, I think her name was, now get away before I change you into a fire-alarm and smash you" Mr. D said and waved his hand.

OF COURSE! Leo had told us this on the Argo II!

I ran to dad and said so fast I could "Leo-went-to-find-Calypso-because-he-loves-her-and-now-he-finally-found-a-way-to-find-her-and-now-he-is-on-his-way-to-Ogygia-and-we-don't-need-to-worry-because-he's-Leo-and-he'll-survive!"

Wow, I was almost out of air after I said that.

Suddenly a ship appeared over our heads.

"LEO IS THAT YOU?!" Piper yelled at the sky.

"NO! IT'S THE SUPERSIZED MCCHIZZLE!" Leo yelled and a rope fell from the boat.

Leo firedhimself down with one arm.** (A/N: get it? Fired? Not? Okay)**

The other arm held around a girl with cinnamon-colored hair and Dark Almond eyes.

_Calypso_, I thought.

**Mrdrulemrdrulemrdrulemrdrulemrdrule**

It turned out that the prophecy turned out totally different than we thought.

Leo had promised to come back to Calypso.

Now the gods had returned her wish and changed her.

She still had godly powers but she was mortal.

"A final breath" meant Calypso's final breath as immortal.

Piper jumped around squealing something like "Caleo, Caleo!" in a high-pitched voice.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Piper's POV**

"The comparer for the wizards is Lucius Malfoy!" Fudge yelled and a man with blonde hair stepped up.

Ookkaaayyy.

"And for the demigods: Leo Valdez!"

Leo stepped up and yelled "My name is NOT Leo Valdez!"

"What?" one of the wizards asked.

"I'M THE SUPERSIZED MCSHIZZLE!" Leo answered and sat himself on fire.

Oh Leo!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Leo shot fire after the guy and set his stick on fire.

We had won…..again.

I'm getting tired of winning all the time!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Now Austin and Annabeth were fighting that Hermione and Katie.

Okay, short sum up. Or not so short.

When the star bell rang everyone watched Hermione and Annabeth have a shout-off.

Hermione kept shouting questions she thought were difficult and Annabeth answered within a second.

It could go like this:

"If r = 5 z then 15 z = 3 y, then r =?"

"Solving the first equation for Z gives r/5=Z. Substituting this value of Z into the second equation gives 15(r/5) =3y, which simplifies to 3r = 3y. Dividing both sides of the equation by 3 gives r = y!"

"Find 0.12 ÷12!"

"The quotient of 12 divided by 12 is 1. The quotient of 0.12 divided by 12 equals 0.01, since the decimal point in 0.12 is moved two places to the left. Seriously?"

"ARRRGGGHHHHH! Divide x5 by x2!"

"When dividing terms, with the same base, the exponents should be subtracted. So, x5/x2 =x3!"

And so on.

Austin and Katie on the other hand, were standing in the middle of the area…snogging.

Many of the demigods wolf whistled, while the wizards looked scandalized.

Annabeth had won the shout-off with Hermione and we won.

I'm getting really tired of that now.

When Austin and Katie were done…kissing, Katie came to sit with the demigods, with a few protests from the wizards.

And to the wizards shock she was claimed by Aphrodite a second later.

I prepared to my battle.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Okay, cupcakes! I'm writing the two other battles in the next chapter!**

**You should look forward to Coach Hedge's battle**

**~Iezzern~**


	9. Piper and Coach Hedge kick butts

**HIIIII! Missed me? I thought so.**

**I haven't posted in a while and I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry!**

**Well.**

**Headcanon:**

**Mortal: OMG! I luv Percy Jackson!**

**Me: HOLYHERA! What's Ur fave book? **

**My friend:**

**Mortal: books? Haha. No. **

**Percy Jackson is a movie. I hate how they did Annabelle blonde in Percy Jackson 2.**

**It's clearly that Clarisse and Percy will end up together. **

**That Grover dude, He was a centaur, right? **

**He'll probably end up with Anniebelle. Wow. Learn your facts. **

**Ur SUCH a fake fan. But that Kronos scene was SOOOOOO cool**

**And that his sword, Anklasimos, or whatever, is the cursed blade?**

**SO COOL! And Luke is SOOOO mean. I hope that Cyclops eats him.**

**I can't wait until Percy Jackson 3 comes out!**

**Me: …**

**My friend: …**

**Me: can I murder her?**

**My friend: Not in public.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. The troll does.**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Lavender's POV**

I was fighting the garbage bag.

I mean seriously.

Why wouldn't the cute guy, Jason, date me?

I am _so_ much cuter than that Peter girl.

And what girl is named Peter?

"Lavender Brown and Piper McLean come to the area" Fudge yelled over the area.

I walked down, confidence in my face.

I could easily beat this thrash girl!** (A/N: Lavender is so stupid. BTW my sis wants to kill Lavender. I know, she's awesome)**

I almost tripped in the sand and some of the demigods snickered.

I didn't expect Piper to be any better.

But she walked with straight back and her arms crossed.

How did she manage to do that?

I felt like she had the powers of a Veela trapped inside her.

Only if she let it go it would be more powerful.

_No, stop thinking like that Lavender_, I told myself.

_She's not more powerful than you._

"AAAANNNNDDDDDDD START!" Fudge yelled.

I shot a random spell at her and she rolled out of the way.

She was fast, no doubt that.

She tried to come nearer to me.

I shot all the spells I could at her.

She moved out of the way all the time.

"ARE YOU A COWARD?!" I yelled at her, trying to get Jason to know that I was _so_ much better than her.

I shot a final spell at her and she reflected it with her knife.

The spell came back at me and I didn't get time to move.

The spell hit me with full power and pinned me to the wall.

In the corner of my eye I could see Jason _fly_ down, scoop up Piper and fly off with her into the sunset.

Wow, that looked dramatic.

"EVEN ZEUS' _KIDS_ ARE DRAMATIC! I _REALLY _THINK WE SHOULD CHANGE HIS TITLE TO THE GOD OF DRAMA!" the hot blonde god yelled. **(A/N: guess who it is. I'll give you a hint: the hot twin)**

And is twin nodded.

"This is the _only_ thing I'll agree with you on, brother" she said.

And all the gods cheered, while Zeus looked pissed.

And then a hologram showed up over Zeus' head.

It was of a scene.

Zeus' glared at the other gods while they roared with laughter.

**Apollo's POV**

I think daddy lightning is _very_ pissed at me.

Whatever.

It was fun.

"Gleeson Hedge and Dolores Umbridge to the area!" the fat man yelled.

I noticed to cute girl still was pinned to the wall.

"Should we let her down?" I whispered to my twin.

"No, I don't like her" Arty said.

"Okay" I answered.

I sat my eyes on the area.

That pink lady were staring at Hedge.

"Oh, I think I will win this easily. He's just a half donkey" the pink lady said.

Ohhhhhhh, _not_ a smart thing to do.

Hedge yelled out in anger and began to chase her around the area.

"I DON'T ACCEPT THIS! I AM DOLORES UMBRIDGE! I'M A RESPECTED LADY FROM THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC! STOP CHASING ME YOU FILTHY HALF BREED!"

"DDIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOU PINK TOAD. DIE UGLY BIG PINK TEDDY BEAR! COME BACK YOU BIG, PINK CUPCAKE!"

Oh, this is going to be fine.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"PLEASE help us" the cute girl that used to be pinned to the wall yelled.

I raised an eyebrow.

"And why should I help you? All you've done is insulting us" I said.

**Lavender's POV**

I was trying to get the hot god to heal Umbridge.

The goat-man had beaten her up pretty well.

"You'll get a kiss" I said and winked at him.

Apollo looked at his twin that was, like, seven years younger than him.

She shook her head.

Oh my god.

She shouldn't be telling him what to do!

He's a god!

He can do as he want!

Including kissing me!

Apollo looked at me again and I tried to look cute.

"I'm sorry. I'm not a player" he said and Artemis looked proud.

"What do you mean by that? You're not a player if you kiss me"

"I've just gotten into a relationship with the goddess, Mesperyian, so no thanks"

_**WHAT?!**_

**Apollo's POV**

I shouldn't have said that.

I should NOT have said that. **(A/N: someone recognizes Hagrid in this?)**

And of course all Hades broke out.

All the gods and goddesses started to argue.

Timo̱ría, Will and Austin looked sick.

And the girl, Lavender, looked shocked.

"What?" Lavender yelled, "Wasn't she the ugliest goddesses of all?"

"Even if she was ugly, it never is about looks" I answered and Aphrodite "AWWWWWW-ed"

Artemis looked at me with tears in her eyes.

And Will muttered "Wow, who knew dad was this deep"

"AND YOU!" Lavender yelled "You date that ugly girl, Nyssa, or something! She's so ugly! Why are you dating her?"

Will looked angry.

And then he did something that shocked everyone, even me.

Will yelled:

"**My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;**

**Coral is far more red than her lips' red;**

**If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;**

**If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.**

**I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,**

**But no such roses see I in her cheeks; **

**And in some perfumes is there more delight**

**Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.**

**I love to hear her speak, yet well I know**

**That music hath a far more pleasing sound;**

**I grant I never saw a goddess go;**

**My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:**

**And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare**

**As any she belied with false compare"**

I had tears in my eyes.

"Wow" Austin muttered "Who knew Will was this deep"

"You can Shakespeare Sonnet 130 without any text? I'm so proud, now you live up to your middle name" I squeaked.

"Did Apollo just squeak?" Ares asked while Austin said "Are your name William Shakespeare Solace?" and Hermes said "Oh No! My best friend is turning into a girl!"

All at the same time.

"GET OVER IT" Aphrodite yelled.

Everyone turned to her.

"Let's talk about Mespello!" she yelled

"Mespello?" I asked, scared.

"It's you and Mesperyian's couple name! I've waited for this ship to happen forever!"

I turned red.

Aphrodite is so embarrassing.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**So, what d'ya think?**

**Please, review!**

**I need reviews to keep writing.**

**Flames are allowed.**

**What do you think about Mespello?**

**And please check out my fanfic: Elix, daughter of Khione.**

**Bye, cupcakes!**

**~Iezzern~**


	10. Love tradgedy

**H****i.**

**I realized I've had very much Jiper in my chapters.**

**So the next chapters will be with Percabeth, Mespello, Timee (You'll see), Caleo, Nill, a crying Aphrodite and a LOT of flashbacks**

**And the best of all…DREW HATING!**

**Also I have to ask you, do you want the golden trio and the Weasley family to be good?**

**Like, switching side and be friendly to the demigods.**

**Let me know to the next chapter please.**

**Headcanon:**

**One day during winter break Mr. D **

**Woke up to a hundred snowballs smashing against his window**

**When he opened the window the whole camp stood there yelling **

"**DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN?" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**And to your information: A new girl shows up in this chapter. And she's supposed to be me. **

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Luna's POV**

I am an observant child of Athena.

I like to stand in the background and watch what's happening.

Right now Molly Weasley were talking to Nico and patting his head.

Nico looked happier than ever.

I liked watching other people.

I think Mrs. Weasley has switched, and are being friendly to us now.

Then Mrs. Weasley grabbed Nico's arm and dragged him over to the dining table.

In the corner of my eye I could see Timo̱ría run out of the hall crying and I decided to follow her.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**One minute earlier**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Oh my gods, Timo̱ría! Where's your boyfriend?" Drew screeched.

She and her friends Shay and Lethie laughed. **(A/N: remember that all the Aphy girls were going too)**

I glanced at Timo̱ría.

A single tear trickled down her cheek.

She let out a small sob.

The wizards looked weird at her.

"Oh, that's right" Drew said "He's not here"

Timo̱ría mumbled something as more tears found their way down her cheekbones.

"He left you" Drew continued.

"Stop it" Timo̱ría said and sobbed a few more times.

"He died" Drew finished.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" Timo̱ría yelled and stood up, crying out loud.

"What dear? Not my fault that you're so ugly. He sure wanted to die; I mean who would live with you?" Drew said fast.

Timo̱ría yelled out in frustration and ran out of the Hall, crying.

I've had enough of this.

She's the devil.

I went up and slapped her.

The demigods cheered.

Drew huffed and went over to Will and Nyssa.

"Hey, Will. I want you back" she said.

I remembered that Drew did Aphrodite's rite of passage with Will and broke his heart.

If he took her back now I would have to slap him too.

The whole Hall went silent.

That was until Will began to sing out loud;

"**Shot through the heart, and you're to blame,**

**Darling you give love a bad name"**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Luna's POV**

I followed Timo̱ría out to the lake.

I remembered that her boyfriend used to take her down to the lake at CHB for romantic walks.

Maybe this lake reminded her of him.

Her boyfriend, you ask?

Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo, died in the battle of the Labyrinth.

Poor Timo̱ría.

Then she began to sing;

"**And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to  
And now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he's here"  
**

I've watched the musical **and** the movie.

It was from Les Miserable.

"On my own" if you're interested.

Her voice was beautiful and calming.

"**Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
with the company I'm keeping  
the city goes to bed  
and I can leave inside my head"**

Her voice floated through the air and I had to hold back my tears.

She had lost everything she had.

Her dad left her in disgust when he found out she was a demigod.

She had no friends.

Lee was her only escape.

And now he was dead.

"**On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
all alone  
I walk with him till morning  
without him  
I feel his arms around me  
and when I lose my way I close my eyes  
and he has found me"**

I had to put a sound safe spell on myself so she couldn't hear my sobs.

"**In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever  
And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us**

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers"

Now I was crying.

Lee was the only one that could cheer Timo̱ría up when Drew said something mean to her.

"**I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world would go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known**

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own"  
Timo̱ría must have heard me because she turned.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked.

_Uh-oh_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Nyssa's POV**

Will told off Drew with "You give love a bad name", he's now officially my little Pretty Boy.

He sat down next to me again and kissed my cheek.

"Stop it Pretty Boy, you're making me blush"

"That's kinda' the point Repair Girl"

"Repair Girl? You couldn't make up something else, huh?"

"Oh shut up, darling"

I giggled.

Suddenly Annabeth screamed.

She landed on the floor and began to cry.

We ran over to her.

She kept screaming "PERCY, DON'T LEAVE ME DOWN HERE! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Percy ran over to her and hugged her tightly. **  
**"I'm not going to leave you, Wise Girl, I'm right here"

"It's so dark"

"We're out of there now"

"So cold. Bob, we left Bob"

"I regret it too, Wise Girl"

"Don't leave me"

"You're not getting away from me, never again"

"As long as we're together"

**(A/N: Mark of Athena flashback. It hurts so much)**

That was so cute.

Oh my gods, I begin to sound like an Aphrodite girl.****

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Percy's POV**

I held my arms around Annabeth and whispered calming words in her ear.

I didn't want to remember all the sad things.

I tried to remember the happy things.

Not the place we left Bob.

I remembered when my mom came to help in the war against the giants.

The memory was just too funny.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Flashback**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Third person's POV**

**Jason and Hazel stood and watched the war.**

**They didn't know how they would win.**

**Enough people had died and Gaea was still alive.**

**Suddenly a woman with brown hair and blue eyes appeared behind them.**

**She went up and hugged Jason, then pulled away to ask "What's your name?"**

**Jason answered with "Jason" and the woman pulled him into a hug again.**

**When she pulled back again she said "Sally Jackson, Percy's mom"**

**Jason smiled at her, but then Sally got a worried look.**

"**Percy fell into Tartarus?"**

"**Yes, but he's out now"**

"**Hazel, sweetie, can I borrow your horse?" Sally asked.**

"**Of course" Hazel answered and handed her the reins of Arion.**

"**Jason, dear, give me a sword" Sally said and held out her hand.**

**Jason was about to protest but the he saw Sally's face and gave her a sword.**

"**Did any of the monsters lie a finger on my little Percy-boo?" she asked Jason.**

**Jason got an idea.  
"Oh yeah, every monster tried to kill him" he said.**

**Sally got herself up on Arion and rode into the army screaming "DON'T TOUCH MY BABY!" and Jason still couldn't believe that she killed half of the army. By herself.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**After the 2 TITAN war.**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Percy's POV**

**The children of Apollo stepped forward to get their gifts.**

"**Harp Lyre Daves" Apollo said and Harp stepped forward.**

**Her dirty blonde hair was tied in a messy bun and her bow was snapped in two.**

"**I only want a new bow, father. Oh, and a violin" she said to Apollo and smiled.**

**Apollo snapped his fingers and a golden bow appeared in her hands and a quiver on her back.**

**It shone brightly and lit up the room.**

**She clicked a spot on the bow and it turned into a violin-bow.**

**And the quiver on her back turned into a violin.**

**Harp enjoyed playing dubstep violin.**

**Her idol was Lindsey Stirling.**

"**Thanks dad" Harp said and bowed to her dad.**

"**William Shakespeare Solace" Apollo said and grinned at the middle name.**

**Will stepped forward and looked like he needed a hug.**

**Well, who could blame him?**

**He'd lost seven siblings in two wars.**

**Lee (19) in the first.**

**Michael (18), Phoenix (16, his twin), Lola (7), Epphy, Fanny and Gavry (6) in the second.**

**To everyone's surprise Apollo went down from his throne and shrank himself to adult size.**

**He now (thank the gods) looked 20 instead of 18.**

**Then he went over and hugged Will.**

**It surprised me.**

**Because Apollo didn't seem like a **_**so**_** caring father to me.**

**And then Will hugged him back.**

"**So Will gets a hug, and I don't?" Harp asked before she ran forward, threw herself on her father's back and knocked him and Will to the ground.**

**The whole Apollo cabin cheered and came into the group hug.**

**Unfortunately I stood in the way and got caught in the hug.**

"**I think I'm in the wrong group hug!" I called out.**

**After a lot of Greek swearing, angry king gods and very much laughing everyone was standing and sitting in their normal places.**

**Will began to mumble something.**

**Apollo raised an eyebrow and asked "son, are you humming Pocketful of Sunshine?"**

"**That's it! I'm **_**never**_** watching a movie with Melody again!" Will yelled and the throne room got filled with laughter.**

"**Son" Apollo said and Will looked at his father.**

"**Here you go, an IPod that has all the music in the world and never runs out of battery" Apollo said and threw Will an IPod.**

**Will caught the IPod with the perfect aim all the Apollo kids was born with.**

"**And if you want them, Michael's sonic arrows" Apollo said and looked a little sad.**

**Will nodded, "I would be honored dad"**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Now that I think back at it.

It was pretty funny.

Timo̱ría and Luna came walking into the hall, holding hands and laughing.

I suppose everything was okay with her now.

I still held Annabeth tightly.

"Bob" she whispered and I got tears in my eyes.

**Nico's POV**

I've gotten over Percy now.

But I still felt a pain in my chest when I looked at Percy and Annabeth.

It felt like my heart got ripped out.

"Bob" I whispered and looked down at my food again.

So no one could see that I had tears in my eyes.

_Don't begin to cry,_ I told myself.

"Honey, is something wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

I nodded.

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

People screamed, ran around and pointed at us demigods screaming "What are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes and ran for the doors.

I could feel a strange scent of death outside the castle.

When I got outside I couldn't believe what I saw.

Bob, OUR Bob was trying to get up from a big black hole.

I ran to help him but I could feel that if I did go any nearer the pit would suck me up.

Bob managed to get up, and then I saw the girl.

Bob carried a girl bridal style, she was unconscious and dangling.

She had pale skin and several cuts all over her body.

Her hair was deep brown with blonde highlights and her eyes were closed so you couldn't see the color of her eyes.

The hole shrank together and disappeared.

Bob suddenly fell over and all I could do was standing there gaping.

After a time I finally could rip myself out of the trance and run back to the hall.

The wizards were yelling at the gods and demigods.

"PERCY! APOLLO!" I yelled "OUTSIDE! BOB! NEED HELP!"

Percy and Annabeth lit up and ran for the doors.

Apollo followed but was completely lost in what we were talking about.

When we came out I asked Apollo to do some healing stuff on Bob and the girl.

He healed them and then he sent Percy and Annabeth a look.

"Is this Bob, _the_ Bob?" he asked.

They nodded.

Apollo grinned and walked back inside.

The girl gasped and her eyes shot open.

Her eyes changed color each second.

But in the same colors.

Gold, green, and brown.

I ran over to her and sat her up so her head rested on my shoulder.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Her voice was light and could possibly be taken as Nightcore** (A/N: don't come here and tell me you haven't heard Nightcore)**

"You're safe" I answered.

"So…dark"

"It's okay"

"Gone"

"Come here" I said and lifted her up.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I was crying and hugging Bob.

He was back!

"Bob, I'm so sorry we left…"

Bob cut Percy off "It is okay. Bob didn't get angry"

"Hey guys"

Nico came over to us with a girl in his arms.

She was skinnier than Nico, and that said a lot.

"Her name is Terra that's all I know" Nico said and looked at us.

Bob shrugged "I found her with Phlegton.** (A/N: Is that the name of the fire river?)** She mumbled something about "Curses took it, they took my immortality" and "Why mom and dad. Why down here", or something, Bob was too busy with healing her"

Oh gods.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After a while the campers were talking and playing games with Bob.

The girl had gotten some tea and a blanket.

Now she was sitting in a beanbag and looking at Zeus.

"Who's your godly parent?" Mom asked and looked worried.

All the gods did.

What was this?

They never were worried.

"Um, they aren't, like, godly" Terra said and looked down.

The gods' looks were priceless.

Zeus squeaked.

"Who are your parents then?" Artemis asked.

"Ehm" I got the feeling Terra didn't want to say it.

"Who are you?" the man, Fudge, yelled.

But HANDS UP to dramatic people.

"I am Terra Telum Jones, daughter of Gaea and Kronos" Terra said quietly.

_Curses took it, they took my immortality_

_Why mom and dad. Why down here_

_Terra means earth and Telum means weapon in Latin. _

Her name is freakin' _Earth Weapon!_

Holy Hephaestus' hand grenade.

The wizards looked scared.

We'd told them about Kronos and Gaea, and now they judged Terra just because of her parents, just the same happened to Calypso.

I let my eyes wander to Calypso.

She had the look that said; _Oh man, poor girl_.

The wizards still looked scared at Terra.

"Kill her!" Fudge yelled and Umbridge yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and shot the spell directly at Terra.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**So cupcakes, Tell me what you mean and review.**

**And btw BOB THE TITAN IS BAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**~Iezzern~ **


End file.
